SM094: A Haunted House for Everyone!
is the 2nd episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis Lana's little sisters, Harper and Sarah, say they want to head to a haunted house, so then everyone from the Pokémon School chooses to craft their own haunted house. Episode Plot Just at the end of the school day, Mallow notices Lana is distant. She apologizes, and explains that yesterday, her sisters told her they wish to go to a haunted house. Lana states they must've seen one on the television and found that fun and spooky, and have been talking about that since yesterday. Ash claims they could go to one, but Sophocles does not remember if there is a haunted house in Alola. Suddenly, Popplio, Pikachu and Ash see the floating Mimikyu, as Acerola has arrived to school. Ash greets her, and introduces her to his schoolmates. Acerola explains she came to deliver a book, as her library has tons of rare books. Ash's friends are interested in the flying Mimikyu. Acerola states it's actually a ghost, much to Sophocles' shock. Togedemaru jumps at Mimikins, but she actually squishes the cloth flat, which scares Ash's friends. Regardless, Mimikins makes itself whole again, and floats back to Acerola. Ash asks Acerola if she knows any haunted houses around. Acerola admits she does not know, but adds they could just make a haunted house. Ash and others realize that is a good idea. Samson arrives, confirming it is a good idea, and letting the group know they could use the school as the location for that project. This excites the heroes, who aim at making that haunted house. At evening, Samson wishes the heroes fun, and bids them farewell as he goes to his office. Harper and Sarah are enthusiastic, but Lana asks of them to simply follow Rotom inside the haunted house. As the heroes wander off, Harper and Sarah are thrilled to start the fun. The sisters wander into the dark hall with Rotom. Sophocles observes the sisters with his camera, and informs Lillie to start the operation. Lillie has Mallow pour water into the basket, which creates a fake fog. As the sisters become excited, Lillie throws the lure of the fishing rod to Harper and Sarah. The two are touched by a Pyukumuku, and feel a chill on their faces. However, Harper and Sarah become too excited and touch Pyukumuku, who extends a hand to punch Rotom to a wall. Rotom, Harper and Sarah come out, and are visited by four ghosts. Harper and Sarah run in excitement, but one of the ghosts - Ash - accidentally steps on the other one - Pikachu - who electrocutes them all with Thunderbolt. Rotom becomes concerned about the two, as well as Kiawe and Marowak, which displeases Sophocles, since their names should not've been spoken out loud. As Rotom and the sisters continue, Sophocles notices that the white veil is lifted from Ash, Kiawe, Pikachu and Marowak, who are still unconscious. Acerola prepares to have her Shuppet use Will-O-Wisp, while Lana places a mask of Cofagrigus. Much to everyone's surprise, the mask floats away from Lana's head, on its own. Lillie and Mallow have trouble with the fishing rod and Pyukumuku, which also float on their own. The heroes regroup with the sisters and Rotom, as a paranormal activity is happening around the haunted house. Acerola has Shuppet use Foresight, which shows that the paranormal activity is happening due to Ghost-type Pokémon: Haunter, Gastly, Misdreavus, Mismagius and Phantump. Acerola admits this has happened to her before, and feels the ghosts are attracted to Mimikins, who is a ghost herself. Sarah and Harper are really excited, and want of these Ghost-type Pokémon to play with them. Ash sees the two are having fun. Acerola is still concerned, for the ghosts could lure the sisters away, never to be seen ever again. Lana tries to call her sisters to come home, but the two do not listen. Instead, Mismagius emits a power that distorts space itself. A moment later, the heroes are at a graveyard, and see Harper and Sarah running with the ghosts. Acerola states this never happened to her before. As the ghosts conjure winds around Harper and Sarah, and are floating away, the heroes are confronted by some Gourgeist. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to electrocute the Gourgeist, which are actually an illusion of some pumpkins. The heroes still don't understand what this place is, but are determined to find the two sisters. On Acerola's command, Mimikins searches for ghosts. The group enters a dark crypt, until space becomes distorted and the stairs crumble, causing the group to fall into darkness. They land into a place, where there's an inverted ground in the sky, too, but they still continue following Mimikins. Harper and Sarah have grown Beautifly and Vivillon wings, as they fly with the ghosts. Lana found the two sisters, which shocks Rotom to think the two were actually fairies all this time. Harper and Sarah want Lana to play with them. Lana declares the haunted house tour is over, but Mismagius appears once more, and uses its power again. Sophocles and Mallow wake up in the forest. Sophocles is amazed, as he encountered a house made of candy. The two start eating the house's parts, and become amazed by its taste. Elsewhere, Lillie, Kiawe and Ash try to find others. They encounter a Banette, using two dolls of Pichu and Cleffa as puppets. The trio decides to watch this show a bit, causing Banette to grin. Lana and Acerola are at a tea party. Lana is about to leave, but a Chandelure pours tea into her cup. Harper and Sarah continue flying with the ghosts, though they note their sister is gone. Mallow and Sophocles have eaten most of the house, and while they see they became overweight, they decide not to pay much attention to that. Ash, Kiawe and Lillie have watched the puppet show, but realize they just became dolls themselves, and cannot move. Chandelure has poured too much tea, and Lana and Acerola are hanging onto a cup to prevent drowning. Lana takes a large spoon and starts rowing. Just as they are to fall off a waterfall, Popplio conjures a balloon, which makes them fly instead. As Lana is still concerned over her sisters, Acerola begins to doubt if everything they saw is real, for it could be a dream made by Mismagius. Lana tries to wake up, but ends up getting hurting herself. Just then, the two are approached by some Drifloon and Drifblim. A giant hand saves the two from the impending danger, whose hand belongs to a giant Komala. Acerola thinks they just entered Komala's dream; to resolve this situation, Lana asks of Komala to wake them up in real life, else they'd get stuck in this place forever. Suddenly, a shiny light appears in the form of a bell. Lana has Komala ring it, and a moment later, she and others wake up in the school, noting it was really a dream. Acerola notes the ghosts are gone, while Acerola sees her sisters are fine and well, too. Samson finds his Komala at the tower, as it rang the bell. He believes Komala dreamt of something. Lana and Acerola explain that Mismagius controlled them through the dream. Mallow thanks Lana and Acerola for saving them, but the latter blames herself for all this trouble. Lana points out her sisters did not listen to her, and it was not her fault for that. Harper and Sarah are displeased that the ghosts are gone, but admit they are fine and cheer. Lana becomes furious, and Harper and Sarah become scared of her fury. Still, the heroes feel they had a great time for this haunted house, and go clean up the mess. As for the sisters, they are still terrified of Lana. Harper and Sarah are fighting over a plush Magikarp, and don't want to go to sleep. Lana becomes furious and shows her ghostly face. This causes the sisters to go to bed with her blanket over themselves, and even Popplio gets terrified. Debuts Pokémon *Acerola's Shuppet Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Gourgeist (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Lana asks what did she and her classmates host at the Pokémon School in today's episode. The correct answer is the green answer, haunted house. The other answers are swimming competition (blue), free market (red), and film screening (yellow). *During Mismagius' dream segment, it references two popular fairy-tales. These include Alice in Wonderland and Hansel and Gretel. Errors *When Phantump first appears in front of Harper and Sarah, its arms are green like its leaves. Gallery Lana wonders about haunted houses to satisfy her sisters SM094 2.png Acerola arrives to greet the class SM094 3.png Togedemaru passes through Mimikins SM094 4.png The class is mortified to hear Mimikins is an actual ghost SM094 5.png Sophocles oversees the operation to scare Harper and Sarah SM094 6.png Lillie creates the special effects for Lana's sisters SM094 7.png Pyukumuku punches Rotom away SM094 8.png Ash, Kiawe and Marowak get electrocuted SM094 9.png Lana scares Acerola and others with her mask SM094 10.png The actual Ghost-type Pokémon arrive SM094 11.png The class has arrived to a strange world SM094 12.png A jack-o'-lantern is formed SM094 13.png The reality around the heroes gets warped away SM094 14.png The heroes see terrible things around them SM094 15.png Mallow and Sophocles visit a house made of candy SM094 16.png Banette performs a puppet play SM094 17.png Lana and Acerola have a tea party SM094 18.png Mallow and Sophocles ate too much candy SM094 19.png Lillie, Ash and Kiawe get turned into dolls SM094 20.png Lana uses the cup to navigate the water SM094 21.png Lana hit herself to wake up from the dream, but failed SM094 22.png A giant Komala appears SM094 23.png The heroes wake up from the nightmare SM094 24.png Lana shows her fury towards her sisters for disobeying her SM094 25.png Harper and Sarah become terrified of Lana }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes written by Yuka Miyata Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes directed by Saori Den Category:Episodes animated by Masaya Onishi Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon